


Rebel

by Townycod13



Series: K2 Week [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, sp k2 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kyley-B didn't ask to be the town rebel. He certainly didn't want to scare his crush.





	Rebel

Calling Kyley-B a rebel was something of an understatement. From the minute the boy had shown up in town, chalk for of New Jersey attitude, an honestly startling intellect, and an internal fire that couldn't be put out with a fire truck, he'd made an impression.

An impression that was so strong that even the previous title holder of rebellious git, Craig Tucker, had flipped off the trophy and walked out of the contest. There was simply no competing with Kyley.

Probably the worst aspect of the boy was his unpredictability. With an attitude as bad as his, one would expect him to skip classes or smoke behind the school but even that was rebelled against.

He was the rebel that rebelled even against rebellion. Moving to his own beat and never once pausing to allow someone else to intercede a conflicting option.

An attitude like that could and likely would take the entire world by storm given the opportunity.

The only trouble with the teen was for all his angry rants against the system and frustration with fads, his rage against following a set pattern like sheep, and his intent on doing things _his_ way or no way... he had no real desire to be such an icon of defiance.

Kyley merely wanted to live his life by his own terms. He would much rather fit in or even meld into the background of the small mountain town as though he'd always been there.

It shouldn't have been unattainable and yet, with each new move Kyle made he continued to assert himself as the epitome of pushing back against the system.

His friends weren't helpful either.

"I think it's pretty cool." Stan shrugged, "I mean you pretty much have the entire student body in either awe or fear."

David nodded, "Even Eric Cartman avoids you. Not gonna lie, that's the primary reason i hang out with you. It's a no-Cartman zone."

Kyley rolled his eyes, "Har har. Maybe i only hang out with you for free tacos."

"I thought that was already an established fact," David said blankly.

Useless.

Kyley let his eyes cross the cafeteria in search of the one face that did fit in. No one even seemed to notice when the boy was there or not, he fit so easily into the background.

When no sign of orange entered his line of line of vision, Kyley rested his face on his palm morously.

"What's got you so prickly about it today anyway? You normally don't seem to mind that much." Stan commented with a mouth full of potatoes like the heathen he was.

"Maybe it's always bothered me I just didn't mention it." Kyley shot back, barely disguised disgust at Stan's lack of etiquette.

Stan shrugged again, "Alright. if there's really nothing in particular bugging you."

Stan and David exchanged looks and it was obnoxiously obvious that they didn't believe this to be the facts for even one moment. Assholes.

\--

History class would be a total wash. The teacher clearly wasn’t qualified, or at the very least wasn’t paid enough to care, and their current era of history made uneventful sound fascinating.

Minor details of political histories taught by a buffoon. Kyley would happily boycott the entire damn class.

Two rows in front of him was the only reason he didn’t bother complaining to the administration.

After all, if the teacher was incompetent and the class was pointless, he didn’t have to feel even remotely guilty getting lost in daydreams.

Maybe today, he’d corner the other boy and smoothly ask him out to a movie. He’d wear his black leather jacket, it was sure to impress and bring some flowers… maybe not flowers, too forward, maybe just a small keychain and he could say something smooth like ‘I thought of you and bought it’. And then they’d share a bag of popcorn and brush hands. He wouldn’t be able to remember the plot of the movie because he’d spend the entire time stealing glances and then afterward go out to a family restaurant to talk about the movie. They could share a milkshake or maybe just some fries? Then he’d walk him home and at the doorstep, Kyley could pull down his hood and--

“Broflovski, I know you feel you’re somehow above my class, but I’d appreciate it if you at least made an attempt to _pretend_ you were awake.”

Kyley was honest to gone taken back, he didn’t think he’d actually drifted off but now that he thought about it his daydream had gotten a bit more vivid. Blue eyes were watching him curiously among the students peeking back to see how the firecracker rebel would respond to being publicly reprimanded.

He felt a rush of anxious anticipation, not the slightest clue what move would properly resolve the situation without escalating it further but _also_ without looking like a fool.

“Maybe if you had something meaningful to teach.” Kyley said, not daring to look in the direction of the only audience he actually cared about.

The teacher didn’t really take to this comment but he thought he might have heard a muffled giggle among the tittering in the class and he let himself hope he said the right thing. Even if it cost him a detention.

\--

He swallowed his insecurities and fears, today was the day. Today he could do it.

He approached cautiously, trying without success to ease the tension that felt locked into his muscles. He could do this. He could do this.

He rested a hand on the locker next to his target, the tension taking a significant portion of his motor control and the slam of his hand making a clanging noise that echoed throughout the hall.

Kenny McCormick jumped out of his skin, alarmed blue looking for trouble as though his life depended on it. When he finally found Kyle, the boy actually shrunk away.

Shit. That was not a good way to start.

“Hey.” he tried, hoping he sounded natural.

Hoping was different than doing, the sound that rebounded back into his brain was gruffer than intended and almost sounded angry.

“I’m not looking for trouble, dude.” Kenny backed up, tugging a the drawstrings of his parka as if it would protect him.

Shit. Fuck. Damn.

This was not going well.

“I’m not trouble.”

Apparently something about everything he said was amusing because Kyley could swear he heard David’s snerk somewhere in the crowd of watching students.

Oh god, everyone was watching them.

The whispers followed shortly after.

“Oh gee! Kyley-B is gotta beat up Kenny!” damnit Butters.

“Five bucks on McCormick.” fuck you Craig.

“Shouldn’t someone get a teacher?” Wendy, no.

“Okay?” Kenny responded finally, still clearly looking for an escape route.

Kyley could honestly cry.

He didn’t ask to be labeled the ultimate rebel.

He definitely didn’t want to be the center of all this attention.

This was stupid.

Kyley did what he always did when the world spun seemingly out of control and he was left upset and bereft with no where to place the excess of emotions that had taken hold.

He lost his temper.

“Everyone shut up!” He rounded on the crowd, “What is it any of your business what I say and do? Why don’t ya mind your own businesses, ya cabbages?! People should have the right to a private conversation without the world commenting like the garbage! This is about privacy, I have the right to tell Kenny _I like him_ without a goddamn peanut gallery gossiping about my every move! Ya hear me?!”

Kyley only barely heard himself, his rant taking away some extremely important aspects to communication. Such as brain to mouth filter.

“And anothe--”

He froze, the magnitude of what he had already yelled into the open hallway finally dawning on him.

Oh shit.

Oh fuck.

He couldn’t bare the thought of seeing Kenny’s expression.That was the least romantic confession in the history of confessions.

Oh god. Kenny was going to hate him.

Oh god, this was a terrible idea.

Kyley gurgled over his next words, pure panic propelling his feet forward “--I’m going home!”

He couldn’t really remember how he made it out of the school but he didn’t stop his mad dash until he was hiding in the safety of his room and screaming into a pillow.

\--

His phone had been blowing up for awhile.

Kyley still didn’t have the heart to respond. He was lucky his mom took one look at his pale face and red rimmed eyes and determined that he was sick, allowing him to take the day away from the prying eyes of the entire student body.

Of facing Kenny’s probable rejection.

That had been so awful. Kenny looked like he was being mugged.

The phone blipped again and Kyley decided it was probably time to respond to Stan and David’s prods. They were probably worried since he hadn’t been in school.

He didn’t really wanna face them either.

He lifted the phone tentatively and unlocked it, surprised to see the latest text from an unknown number.

Responding to a rando sounded less stress inducing than his friends, at least momentarily, so Kyely pushed on the notification.

_hey ;)_

_so i got ur number from stan, hope u dont mind dude_

_wanna catch a movie or something?_

_ps ur ass looks cute af when you run_

_-kenny_


End file.
